


Of Blizzards and Storms

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: CHRISTMASSY!, M/M, car journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Fernando were heading to Mark's parents for Christmas, but there is a little hold up on the way…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blizzards and Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> ANONYMOUS ASKED: HEADCANON FOR PROMPT 10: MARK AND NANDO ARE DRIVING IN A BLIZZARD BUT HAVE TO STOP WHEN THE SNOW GETS TOO HEAVY. MUCH KISSING ENSUES IN ORDER TO PASS THE TIME AND KEEP WARM.
> 
> From winterbreakprompts : ) 
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“What was that?” Fernando asked, his eyes wide and frightened as he looked over at Mark. Mark’s eyes didn’t waver from the road, gripping tightly to the steering wheel. “Mark?” Fernando tried again, his breath catching in his throat as the car skidded slightly on the icy roads. Mark shook his head, changing gear. This was ridiculous. He couldn’t see a damned thing because of the blizzard that had descended from the sky and there was no grip on the road. The windscreen wipers were whizzing away as fast as they could but they may as well be off for all the good they were doing. “Mark-”

“-Alright, Fernando.” Mark breathed as the car, once again, slipped from his control.

“What was that noise?”

“I don’t know.” Mark bit, risking changing gear again as he picked up a little more speed. Fernando dug his fingers sharply into the dashboard in front of him. “We’re nearly there now.”

“Are not!” Fernando snarled as, once again, the tyres slipped on the icy road. Mark shook his head. “Are no where near. Is too dangerous.”

“We’re almost there…”

“Mark, stop the car.” Fernando pleaded, his eyes locked on the Australian beside him. “They will understand. We go as soon as we can.”

“We’re so close, Fernando. I’m not stopping now.”

“So are willing to risk our lives?”

“… No, Nano…”

“Is what you are doing if you keep driving!”

“Stop yelling at me!” Mark spat, loosing the rear of the car. Fernando grabbed at the steering wheel but Mark had already rectified his mistake. “Just calm down.”

“Want you to stop this car.” Fernando bit folding his arms. Mark’s posture deflated.

“It’s Christmas, Nano… I’m driving carefully I promise.”

But ten minutes down the road that didn’t matter anymore. The car rolled to a stop, too many warning lights flashing in Mark’s face. He pulled onto the hard shoulder, resting his forehead on the steering wheel.

“Fuck.” Mark breathed. Fernando bit his lip.

“What happened?”

“The car broke, Fernando.” Mark snarled, falling back into his chair. He checked his watch. “We’ll never make it now.”

“Call your dad.” Fernando said lightly, zipping his jacket up around his face. Mark frowned over at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Going to check the bonnet.” Fernando said, his voice muffled by the material enclosed around his face. Mark locked the doors as Fernando tried to get out. “What-?”

“-I’m not letting you go out there in this weather. You’ll freeze before you make it to the front.” Mark said protectively, scrolling through his phone contacts.

“Will not be long.” Fernando ensured but Mark just shook his head.

“Stay in here where it’s warm.” The Australian ordered lightly, pressing his phone to his ear. A very broken phone call later and Mark was hanging up.

“Does not sound so good…” Fernando muttered. Mark dropped his phone in the cup holder, turning off the ignition.

“Not too bad… Dad says we’re about half an hour away so he’ll come and get us.”

“Ah, so not too bad.” Fernando smiled. Mark didn’t reciprocate his expression.

“Well…” Mark scratched the back of his head, trying to find the best way to break the news.

“Well?”

“They’ve closed off all of the roads because of the weather.” Mark pointed out the window. “They don’t think it’s going to clear for another couple of hours…”

“So we are stuck here for a couple of hours?” Fernando frowned. He did not like the sound of that. Mark nodded. “Fine.”

“Fernando, stay in this car.” Mark stressed, pulling his partner back into his seat.

“Am checking the bonnet. If are stuck here for two hours at least then we have to try and do something.”

“It’s too dangerous at the moment, mate. Just wait for it to calm down a bit.” Fernando huffed but Mark was right, he probably wouldn’t make it out of the car by time he was frozen cold. With heavy reluctance Fernando stared out the window, hiding further into his jacket.

“So what do we do now?” Fernando asked. Mark shrugged.

“I-Spy?”

“I-Spy?” Fernando scoffed. Mark rolled his eyes.

“We should keep the heaters on low, save the battery…” Mark nodded to himself, playing with the heating dials in the centre of the car.

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S.” Fernando said, snuggling further into his jacket. Mark glanced up at the window before returning his eyes to the heating controls.

“Snow?”

“This ends that game then.” Fernando laughed lightly.

“Not necessarily…” Mark said, still playing with the heating.

“You can see other things?”

“I can see you.” Mark pointed out, grabbing his jacket from the back of the car and pulling it on. Fernando laughed at him.

“So you hint F?”

“Nah, I’m not going to make it that easy…” Mark smirked, pulling on his gloves. “C.”

“Car?”

“Nice, but no.” Mark gave an involuntary shiver.

“Crazy men stuck in a car?” Fernando grinned. Mark shook his head. “Car seat?”

“That’s two words.”

“Cooling…” Fernando’s voice drifted off as he looked around the small vicinity he was sat in. As he did, Mark extracted a woollen beanie from his bag, pulling it over his ears. Fernando’s guess faltered on his lips as he took in Mark. “Are cold.” Fernando observed, moving to turn up the heating. Mark shook his head, moving Fernando’s hand away.

“I’m fine.”

“Are shivering.” Fernando said with panicked eyes. There was no way they could stay out here for two hours with no heating.

“I’m f-fine…”

“Mark-”

“-Look, we n-need to preserve the batter-ry.”

“Will freeze if we do not turn the heater up. You are the one who tells me not to leave the car, no?”

“J-just leave i-it…”

“Are freezing.” Fernando said in a worried tone as he touched Mark’s cheek. Mark buried his face into his jacket.

“F-f-fine…” Mark countered. Fernando shook his head. “Woah! What are you d-doing?” Mark grabbed at Fernando’s hand as the Spaniard began to unzip his own jacket.

“Am keeping you warm.” Fernando said, moving Mark’s hand. Mark shook his head, taking a tight hold on the zip.

“N-not like that. Y-you’ll freeze, m-mate…”

“You will freeze if you do not let me help.” Fernando pointed out, trying to pry Mark’s fingers from his jacket. Mark just shook his head.

“Find an-nother w-w-way…” The Australian sighed. Fernando looked at him with worried eyes.

“Ok.” Fernando nodded, undoing his seatbelt. Mark frowned at him as he undid the Australian’s.

“W-what are you d-doing?”

“Get in the back.” Fernando ushered, rubbing his bare hands together. Mark frowned at him as he held the together, blowing warm air between them before rubbing them some more. “Mark, back.”

“W-why?”

“Am keeping you warm.” Fernando said in between blowing into his hands. Mark continued to frown at him.

“Fernan-?”

“-Get in the back.” Fernando laughed, pulling on the Australian’s shoulder. With a little manoeuvring Mark climbed into the back, sitting on the seat in the middle. Fernando nodded at him wrapping his scarf around the Australian’s neck. Mark made to protest but as he opened his mouth Fernando lent across the driver’s seat and began to move Mark’s seat forwards. He stopped when the chair was only a few inches away from the steering wheel. “Can you put the bags on the floor?” Fernando asked. Mark nodded, forcing his fingers to take hold of the bags and place them in the now spacious foot well. “Ok, slide over?” Mark watched, bemused, as Fernando climbed onto the middle seat and began moving his own chair forwards. “There.” Fernando smiled, getting into the now empty foot well. “Lie down.”

“Lay down?” Mark frowned. Fernando just nodded. With his feet up on the far chair, Mark lay down with his head near Fernando. Fernando kissed his forehead. “Now what?”

“Stay still.” Fernando smiled, extracting three pairs of thick socks out of Mark’s bag. Mark continued to watch, confused, as Fernando pulled off his damp trainers and socks and pulled the dry, thick, three pairs of socks over his feet. “Better?” Fernando asked once he was done. Mark just nodded. “Ok…”

“Fer, I don’t want your-”

“-Am not giving it to you.” Fernando smiled as he unzipped his jacket. Mark winced at the thought of the cold air hitting his torso. “Budge up.” Mark pressed himself into the back of the seats, making a bit of room for Fernando. The Spaniard squeezed into the limited space left on the chairs, tucking the edges of his jacket around the Australian as Mark held him close.

“Ahh… You’re warm…” Mark smiled, burying himself in Fernando’s chest. It was warm and smelt of the man he loved, Mark couldn’t think of a better way to heat up.

“We share.” Fernando smiled, kissing at Mark’s forehead before pulling the hat lower on his head. Mark let out a satisfied breath, snuggling closer to his partner.

“Hey, Fernando?”

“Hmm?” Fernando replied, double-checking Mark was safely tucked within his open jacket.

“… My lips are cold…”

“Are they?” Fernando smirked, looking down at the man in his arms. Mark nodded, shuffling up Fernando’s body a little. “Am guessing you want my help?” Fernando smiled pressing his lips softly to Mark’s. Mark pulled him closer, rolling them so he was trapped under Fernando.

“I was trying to be coy…” Mark blushed lightly. Fernando beamed at him.

“Are not so good at coy.”

“You are…” Mark smiled lightly. This in turn caused Fernando to blush a soft red. “Ah! No!” Mark pressed his cold cheek quickly to Fernando’s stealing the heat radiating off his blush. “Ahh… You’re like a personal furnace… How do you stay so warm?”

“Lots of layers…” Fernando sighed, closing his eyes and pushing himself closer to Mark. Mark wrapped his arms tighter around the Spaniard, hiding them under Fernando’s jacket.

“Do I get to take them all off later?” Mark smirked, feeling Fernando squirm slightly.

“If you are good…”

“Hmm… I don’t like being good…”

“Will have to take a chance then.” Fernando breathed heavily as Mark’s covered hands ran slowly over his body.

“Hey, Fernando?”

“Y-yes…” Mark smiled as he rested his hand on Fernando’s waistband.

“My lips are still cold.” Fernando pressed his lips desperately to Mark’s, gasping as the Australian’s cold hands snuck under his jumper, fighting through the layers until they found bare skin. “Sorry…” Mark muttered between kisses as his cold hands danced over Fernando’s hot skin.

“How are they cold…?” Fernando asked in the small moments Mark separated them. “Have gloves on…”

“I don’t know.” Mark shrugged, more interested in kissing his partner than discussing his cold hands. Fernando tried to roll them over but nearly fell off the chair. “Hey, stay close to me.” Mark nuzzled into the side of the Spaniard’s face. Fernando giggled, turning to face Mark and rubbing their cold noses together.

“Now we are eskimos.” Fernando blushed kissing Mark’s nose. Mark desperately brought Fernando’s cute expression closer, stealing his lips.

“You’re so fucking adorable.” Mark kissed into Fernando’s face. Fernando snuggled closer to him.

“Your hands are freezing…”

“Your back is warm though.” Mark commented, pressing a kiss into the top of Fernando’s head as he removed his hands from the Spaniard’s back.

“Oh…”

“What, mate?” Mark asked, brushing Fernando’s hair out of his face. Fernando shrugged, curling closer to Mark.

“Took your hands away…”

“You said they were cold.”

“Does not mean I wanted them gone…” Mark smiled brightly, tipping Fernando’s chin up to bring their lips together once more.

“Hold on, I’ll warm them up for you.” Mark said, bringing his hands together behind Fernando’s back and rubbing them to get the heat rushing to his hands. Fernando sat up, straddling Mark’s hips as he reached into the boot. “No! Come back! You’re warm!” Mark complained, pushing his knees into Fernando’s back to try and get him closer. Fernando stuck his tongue out at him.

“So really only want me for my heat?”

“That’s just a perk at the moment, mate.” Mark smiled at the blush that hit Fernando’s cheeks. “Look at all that heat you’re wasting! Get the cute blush back here!”

“Wait…” Fernando said, reaching further into the boot. Mark sat up a little, supporting him so he didn’t fall and making sure none of his bare skin was exposed to the chill in the car. “Here…”

“Ahh…” Mark smiled contently as Fernando surrounded them both with a thick blanket. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth, throwing them across the car and wrapping his arms tightly around Fernando, sinking deeper into their cove of warmness. “Genius…” Mark breathed gratefully, resting his hands under Fernando’s jumper on the bare skin of his lower back. “I really love you…” Mark sighed. Fernando’s eyes flew open and he abruptly stopped kissing Mark’s neck. It took the Australian a few seconds to work out what he had said.

“… You…?” Fernando started, completely shocked from Mark’s words. Mark slowly looked up at him. “You say…?”

“Pretend I didn’t.” Mark insisted quickly, kissing recklessly at Fernando’s neck.

“Did you mean it?” Fernando breathed, pushing away from Mark a bit. Mark blushed a deep red.

“I…”

“Did you?” Fernando asked again, his eyes still wide in shock. Mark open and closed his mouth a few times before sighing, feeling stupid.

“I… I’ve been saying it for a while…” Mark muttered, trying to hide his face. Fernando frowned at him.

“But not to me?”

“I didn’t want to push you to say something you didn’t want to…”

“How long?”

“A… A few months…” Mark was more than shocked to find Fernando’s lips pressed into his. Even more shocked when the Spaniard’s fingers curled into his hair, trying to mess the short spikes. “You-” Mark’s words were cut off but Fernando’s lips.

“I love you too.” Fernando rushed, capturing Mark’s lips again. Mark forced him off, laughing lightly.

“I need to breath, Fernando.”

“Sorry…” Fernando panted, kissing down Mark’s neck. Mark freed one of his hands from Fernando’s jumper to hold the Spaniard’s head close to him, cradling him.

“Hey, Fernando?”

“Mark…” Fernando smiled softly, unzipping the top of the Australian’s jacket to access more skin to kiss. Mark tipped his chin up, locking their eyes together.

“Te amo.” Mark breathed, feeling wonderful to finally actually say it to Fernando when he could hear him. Fernando’s eyes widened again as he cupped Mark’s face.

“You learn in Spanish?”

“Just for you.” Mark smiled gently, kissing Fernando with soft passion. Moments later Fernando threw himself at Mark, trying desperately to convey how much he loved him through his kiss.

“Te amo… Te amo…” Fernando panted between kisses. They both gasped when their crotches accidently brushed. Mark flicked his eyes down between them before looking back up at Fernando.

“Hey… Do you know one of the warmest parts of the body?” Mark smirked as their dark eyes connected. Fernando nodded slowly once, curling himself closer to Mark as both of their hands disappeared between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS TIME OF YEAR BECAUSE I GET TO BE ALL CHRISTMASSY AND THAT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! :D
> 
> … Really I'm just a child at heart :P 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! There will almost definitely be more of these to come :P 
> 
> *14*


End file.
